Dragonlight
by Aurora528
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Figurines. The world is in chaos and a new threat has taken over. Can the Rangers, with the help of an old enemy, win? Or will darkness reign forever? HunterxOC BlakexTori, other pairings inside


**Hi everyone, I know a lot of you have been waiting for the sequel of Dragon Figurines and I can tell you its finally here. Tenshi of Light21 has entrusted me with her story. I know that may disappoint some of you, but she's lost her muse and doesn't want the story to stay unfinished. Everything you see is her idea with a little of mine thrown in.**

**The first couple chapters are some she has already written, so here you are. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary** : Sequel to Dragon Figurines. This deals with the world in crisis and the Rangers' attempt to stop it. This is going to hopefully be a Day After Tomorrow them, with a Resident Evil twist to it.

**Pairings** : Hunter/Kendra, Blake/Tori, Cam/Carly, Dustin/Marah, Shane/Kapri, Zhane/Karone, Andros/Ashley, T.J./Cassie, Merrick/Princess Shayla, Cole/Alyssa, Taylor/Eric, Trent/Kira, Carter/Dana, Lucas/Nadira, Trip/Katie, Cassidy/Devon, Ryan/Kelsey, Jen/Wes, Chad/Marina, Joel/Angela, Leo/Kendrix, Maya/Kai, Danny/Kendal........  
Ok, not ALL of those are going to be used. It's a little bit of a reminder of the pairings that one of my top, top, top readers and reviewers loves (for the most part, I think), so I know who goes with who, LOL. They will, as I recently decided, be more for fillers, between chapters dealing with Red Team and Crimson Team.

**Dragonlight**

_Where There is Darkness There is Light_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Last Time**

**(General POV)**

The world was in crisis. Not long after Tori's call, the rain started. Wherever it touched someone, they were immediately infected with a disease. If they weren't killed directly, and transformed, they were left carriers of this disease. Slowly, they would die, not knowing they endangered the people around them.

The sky only seemed to get darker, as if the most powerful thunderstorm ever had suddenly hit. Winds had picked up. It was cool, but not cold. The streets lay barren, only monsters walking along them now. The stores were boarded up or broken into. Cars had smashed head on into other cars as people still struggled to get to safety.

Cities were ruins, and the only signs of life were the eyes that glanced fearfully out of cracks in the boarded houses.

The Rangers had failed. The world was doomed.

.....Wasn't it?

**This Time  
**　  
**(With Crimson Team, Tori's POV)**  
　  
"Look, you're not making any sense! Would you just take a moment and explain why I _had_ to morph, or how you even knew I was a Ranger to begin with?! Who are you??" I was racing through the woods after the strange man who'd appeared from the gem room of the cavern. In my arms, I held unconscious, dragon formed Blake and Hunter.

Stopping for a brief moment, the man sighed and turned around. He was clearly asian with shoulder length black hair and almost black eyes, and he was wearing a very old version of the ninja academy's training uniform. "I told you, I am Kya. But I assume my brother did not tell you about me." He held Carly and Kendra in his arms. Turning back, he began his speed walk again.

"I am the brother of Kanoi Watanabi, though I am sure he has insisted I am dead to him." His tone changed to sadness as he stepped over a log. "In ninja tradition that is true. Ever since I was a child, I felt the dark energies calling to me. The older I got, the stronger their will became. Soon, it was like I could not control myself. In a sense, it was like I was addicted." He paused again and turned to me, his eyes radiating sadness.

"I gave in and slowly became the one you know as Lothor. It was not even my choice, but I do remember the very day I cast off my family name." He paused a split second. "Funnily enough, I was fighting a boy named Cameron."

Oh, _that_ Kya!

"Whoa, wait... Ok, it kinda makes sense, but I'm having a hard time picturing you as Lothor." I didn't want to admit it, but nothing about him radiated evil. "And if you're so bad, why are you helping us??"

"That's simple." Once again he was walking. "I did become Lothor, but it was like the darkness had a hold of me. I thought I was lost forever, unable to stop myself from harming people, and causing trouble. Then, when Vexacus took the gem, the energies seemed to fade." He paused for a moment before stepping over a whole filled with fried Dack Spiders. "I now believe it was that gem that controlled me. However, When I attacked Vexacus, he held up the gem, which seemed to absorb my dark energies. The more I fired at him, the more I felt myself becoming me again."

"So what, the 'evil energies' just kept firing, not caring you were getting control over yourself again?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, as they got weaker, I got stronger. The evil side of me wanted to stop firing, but I managed to get control of my body. After years with these powers, I learned how to control them. I kept firing until I collapsed, and Vexacus took off."

"He could have killed you." I stepped over some fallen bodies. "And just where are you taking me?!"

"We must go to a location I can teleport us to the ship in orbit."

I stopped cold and glared at him through my helmet. "Oh, no. You're not getting me on that ship!" I hissed quietly. "How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"You don't, but the longer you wait, the more you risk those you care about. Do you wish to take that risk?" He never once looked back as he finally broke through the woods. Stepping on to the beach, he frowned deeply at the dark sky. "We have little time, we must hurry!"

I still didn't want to trust him, but found myself walking up to him anyways. He held Carly and Kendra. Even if I didn't follow him, he'd have hostages. And... I didn't want to admit it, but part of me kind of trusted him. "Fine. Let's go."

He looked at me solemnly and nodded before raising a fist to the sky. A crackle of energy flew down and I felt my whole body tingle as we were teleported away.  
　  
**(Turtle Cove, Normal POV)  
**　  
"Alyssa! Would you slow down?!"

A man with dark hair that fell to just past his ears was running after a girl with shoulder length dark hair. He frowned as he chased her through an abandoned mall, and tried again. "Why are you running?!" One minute they were talking, the next she gasped and took off through the mall.

"Come on, Cole! You can't tell me you don't hear it!!" she called back as she glanced over her shoulder with a look he knew he should have recognized.

He paused for a single moment before realizing she wasn't slowing down and tried to think and keep an eye after her. _Hear it?_ He really hadn't been listening. He knew he should have, but after the adventures on the Animarium came to a close, he slowly tapered off it. But now, as he took a moment to listen, he could hear the anxious growls of the Animal Zords in his heart, as well as feel the fear of several animals on earth.

The latter, he'd expected because of the evil that was currently surrounding the world, but the zords… It felt like ages since he'd last heard from them, and he felt his heart soar in excitement at the prospect of reuniting with them.

It hit him then that, that must have been what Alyssa was hearing. He'd taken the time to teach her how to listen and was honestly impressed with how much she'd picked up.

"Alyssa! wait up!" he called again, trying to keep up with her.

"Come on, Cole! Hurry!"

"But where are we going?!"

"Not far!" Came a new voice.

Skidding to a stop, Cole looked up in surprise as Alyssa squealed and launched herself into the arms of another woman. This one had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow top with a deeper yellow vest over it, all over a pair of black jeans.

The other woman laughed as Cole grinned, nodded and walked over. Once Alyssa had been set down, he took her place, hugging the new comer happily. "Taylor! Hey! How are you?"

She smiled a little as he pulled back, before her smile turned to a frown. "I'd be better if the world _wasn't _coming to an end." With a sigh, she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. "But on the bright side, I was just in contact with a few more of our old friends."

As if that was the cue, three more people walked out from around a corner.

The first two were young themselves. One, a very young dark skinned man with curly black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a blue t-shirt and a blue vest. The other was a slightly older man with spiked black hair, blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black vest.

"Hey, guys!" the first called with a youthful smile. "Long time, no see!"

The other one waved and grinned. "You look good."

"Max! Danny!" Cole took his turn to hug them both, patting them on the back as he looked at them. Even though it had been some time since they last got together, they hadn't seemed to have changed much at all.

Then, another person, the third, stepped out from behind the corner, and Cole and Alyssa stared in shock. Sure, with the news of impending doom, they knew they were bound to run into old faces, but this one has never crossed either of their minds, though they knew it would make sense for him to be here.

His hair was a little longer, and his grey streaks a little more pronounced, making his blue eyes stand out even more. He wore a grey t-shirt and black leather pants, and over one shoulder he carried a grey backpack. Other than that, he seemed pretty much the same as he did the last time they saw him, except…maybe a little more open.

Seeing their stares, he smirked a little and raised an eyebrow before waving. "The Wolf Zord called me before anyone else could." This made his smirk fade and his eyes narrowed in determination. "So I went to the princess."

This news caught the attention of Danny and Max. Even Taylor seemed a little surprised to hear it, but for a split second a knowing grin crossed her face before it faded and she nodded. "Do you know if there's anything we can do?"

His smirk flashed again and he nodded before swinging the backpack over his shoulder and carefully placing it on the ground. "Yeah, there is." Opening the top, he pulled out five oddly shaped phones and began handing them out. "She didn't want to ever have to call upon us again, but she understands. The Animarium is protected from the darkness, and apparently our uniforms will protect us from the dark rain."

Hesitantly, Cole reached out and took his Growl Phone. Though he was almost excited to be reunited with his old friends, he also knew about the responsibilities that he now had, as he returned to his Ranger status. "That's not all." Again he reached into his backpack, only this time he pulled out small cloth bags, each in a different color. There was one in Red, one in Yellow, one in a mix of pink and white designs, one in Blue, and one in Black. "These are for you guys, too."

Again he handed them out, and as Cole took his, he clearly heard the roar of the Lion Zord. Immediately, he opened the bag, already knowing what was inside. The first thing he pulled out was the Red Lion crystal, and a smile broke out over his face as he was once again faced with his old friend.

"So, I never thought we'd be Rangers again." Taylor said softly, her usual hard edge having faded for a moment. "The situation is bad, but I can't help but have….missed it."

Alyssa nodded as she held her White Tiger crystal. "I know what you mean."

Danny was holding his Bison, and Max was holding his Shark. They all shared torn looks, happy to be reunited with their friends, but not happy about the reason why.

"Well… We'd better get moving." Taylor's eyes were narrowed and her face was set in determination. "We have a city to protect."  
　  
**(Red Team, Cam's POV)  
**　  
"Alright everyone, we need you to remember, you can't go outside, no matter what." Looking around, I watched as a young mother pulled her daughter closer to her and wrapped them both in her blanket. "I understand things are going to be stressful, but I need you to make sure you know how serious this is."

Shane sighed and stepped up beside me. We were standing on a small stage-like area that Marah had apparently insisted we build, in case we needed to speak to everyone. "Not everyone made it indoors." He stated grimly. "In other cities, other, former Rangers are leading things there, and a few of them have reported seeing monsters walking the streets. We don't know how many are out there, or if or when the rain will stop."

"Even then." Wes took this moment to step up. "We must insist you remain indoors, since we don't know if the rain will start up again, and if there are any other ways for you to get infected."

Marah was standing at the back of the room with Dustin. Though there was at least a foot of space between them, Marah seemed both extremely uncomfortable and more comfortable than she would be if he wasn't nearby.

It was…interesting.

"Hey, you ok?"

I'd stepped back, and luckily, didn't jump as Kapri's voice startled me. Looking down to the edge of the stage, I saw her somber expression, and though only recently she was our enemy, I felt myself feeling a little guilty for the fact that I'd practically been avoiding her since her and Marah joined us. "Not yet, but when we find and stop Vexacus, I will be."

She nodded with a frown. "It's….hard…to deal with this. We've been pretty bad in the past, but no one was ever really hurt. Not innocent people. I never thought about it before, but this is….evil beyond words." Kapri shivered and wrapped her arms more tightly around her, as if to ward off a sudden chill.

"So, if there's anything you need, please come see one of us." Wes finished with a sigh and nod before he turned and followed Shane off the makeshift. Nodding to me, he wiped a hand across his helmet and shook his head. "All that time dealing with Ransik, and then the team up with Wild Force, and that all seems like a cake-walk compared to this!"

"And we're not even out there."

"I wouldn't _want_ to be out there!" Wes went quiet a moment before looking to the locked doors and windows. "And our backup's late."

We'd all heard about the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers joining us, since the majority of their city was now stationed in the underwater base there, or moved to nearby cities, under the supervision of others. They had been due to show up nearly an hour ago, and they'd never been late. Now, it also appeared they were for some reason, out of contact.

"Do you know if they made it to Blue Bay Harbor?" I asked, moving over to a computer console that a couple of Silver Guardians were protecting. "I might be able to locate them, but I need to have a general area to search."

Wes nodded. "Yeah, they made it into town, but…" Now his tone changed to confusion. "Their last communication was…fuzzy. It's like there was some sort of distortion." He seemed to pause for a moment. "And come to think of it, when I contact the others, there's static there, too."

"Hm, hang on a moment, I'll look into it." Typing quickly on the computer, I frowned at the information. "There's some kind of electrical disturbance. It's not interfering with a lot of the systems, it's like it's targeted on communications…and travel?" I began typing even quicker, watching the information that scrolled over the screen, carefully. "It looks like some of the cars' engines began acting up almost as soon as the darkness began spreading. The more time passed, the worse it got."

I wasn't Dragon Clan, but I knew the others were gathered around behind me.

"Here. I've found the Ranger Rover that Lightspeed was using." Seeing the car dead in the road, I frowned behind my helmet as a zombie wandered around it. "But there's no sign of the Rangers. Just a moment, I'll run a scan for life signs." It didn't take long before something came up. "I'm reading six human life signs in a nearby building. They're not moving at the moment, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, that I can tell."

"Ok, that's good." Dustin spoke up. "But like, how do we get to them?"

That was the question, wasn't it? How do we get to them?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Read and Review**

**The second chapter's already written so it should be up soon. You have any questions/concerns contact me or Tenshi of Light21  
**

**Again, I have her permission and I hope you enjoy the story still even though there's a different writer.**


End file.
